batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Revenge (Robins DLC)
Revenge is DLC for the game Robins. It has the Riddler returning and trying to take his revenge on the Robins. Plot Mission One:E-Nigma The Riddler appears on TV and says something that doesn't sound like a riddle, "Are you AMUSED yet?" Bell says he is talking about the amusement park. They go there and find multiple Riddler goons, they interogate one who says he doesn't know where the riddler is but he does have a riddle from him "This actor is famous for only one movie, but then he turned to crime to get by." Mission Two:Clay Faces Bell answers that it is Basil Karlo AKA Clayface. They go to Clayface's old lair the Movie Theater. When they make it to the Movie Theater they see Clayface with Riddler Goons. They fight the Riddler Goons. Then Soon they fight the Clayface Boss. This boss fight is similar to The Clayface Boss in the Never More DLC . When you finish him a RIddle comes out of him. Mission Three:Cole The riddle is "This strange man is named after his face, or rather... his MASK" Bell says it is Black Mask so they go to Black Mask's hide out where he tells them the Riddler stopped by and told him to tell them "This gangster has a grudge against Catwoman and is named after the place he was born" Joseph says it is Carmine Falcone, since his nickname is the Roman. They try to leave but Black Mask tries to shot them, he is like the Penguin mini boss but he runs around while shooting. Mission Four:Roman They find Carmine Falcone starring at Park Row. He says he's like to live ther one day. Bell aks if he's seen anyone today. Falcone says He saw the Riddler, and he gave him this riddle. "Where do you go to see Beasts hunt Prey." Micheal answers that it is a Zoo. Before they leave Carmine he shots at Bell. The boss is similar to The Black Mask Boss but he is slower. Mission Five:The Color Green When they get to the Zoo the Riddler tells them that all this time they've been chasing wild geese before blowing up the Zoo. When the smoke clears the Riddler is just standing at the gate with a gun, his boss has him swinging his cane at you and if you get to closs he will swich to his gun, you can beat him with gas bombs and robinrangs. When he is defeated the news says that Riddler is now leaguly a terrorist because he blew up the Zoo and that he will be held in a place a lot worse than BlackGate or Arkham, he will be held in Iron Heights Penitentiary. Side-Missions Mark of Cain David Cain is back in Gotham but now he is starting from the lowest before moving on to Batman, the Robins are the lowest on his list. He is found near Wayne Tower and is like the the second Penguin boss but once in a while he will pull a gun and shoot it three times. Available: After E-Nigma Return of White Cannery White Cannery makes a return and she is stalking Tommy. You play as Tommy trying to see White Cannery. She is found in 3 places, the Gotham Clock Tower, Park Row, and The Movie Theater. Then she sends a letter to Tommy to go to the Aquarium alone. He comes to the Aquarium, and he is Alone. She runs towards him with swords. He has to dodge it quickly. Then you fight the White Cannery boss, like the one from the Game. Soon at the end he wipes her out and brings her to the police. Available: After Clay Faces The Ghost of Gotham There are paintings of ghosts all over Gotham, if you take pictures of them they will form a map that leads to an abamdoned building, there you will find Dusan Al Ghul, Ra's Al Ghul's albino son, once he realizes that he didn't get the attention of Batman like he wanted he tries to grab Bell but she moves out the way and he hits the wall. Available: After Cole Wrath of Music Meister Tommy sees something weird everybody is singing, and Robbing stores. Tommy figures out that a Villain named Music Meister took control of everyone except for him, because he hates singing. He fights mind controlled singing goons. Soon he makes it to the Mind Controlled Robins. He fights them. Then he faces Music Meister who is singing while he fights him. He is basically a Musical version of Anarky. Available; After Roman